Vier Verabredungen
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Selfish 7-02. Was hat es mit den vier Verabredungen von Chase auf sich? House findet es auf seine eigene Art heraus. Oneshot.


**Vier Verabredungen**

Er war der letzte seiner Kollegen, der in den Feierabend ging.

Während er seine Sachen zusammenpackte, erklang die Stimme seines Chefs aus dem nebenan liegenden Büro, und für einen Moment glaubte er, er würde telefonieren.

„Tamara können Sie vergessen."

Verblüfft sah Chase auf.

Er saß da und spielte mit dem grauroten Filzball, den Blick unmissverständlich auf ihn gerichtet.

Unbehaglich sah Chase sich um, ehe er seine Jacke vom Garderobenständer nahm und durch die offene Glastür ging.

Auf House' Schreibtisch entdeckte er sein Mobiltelefon.

„Sie hat zweimal getextet. Ihre Rechtschreibkenntnisse sind erbärmlich. Wenn sie genau so spricht, wie sie schreibt, lassen Sie sich mit einem Kretin ein."

Beton ruhig betrachtete er das offene Telefon und wartete darauf, dass House weitersprach.

Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sonst tun sollte.

„Naomi scheint auch nicht mehr Grips in der Birne zu haben als ihre Rivalin. Aber wenigstens klingt sie nett. Ein bisschen naiv, aber nett."

Verblüfft blickte Chase weiter auf sein Telefon, nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihn richtig verstand. „Sie haben Naomi angerufen?"

„Und Charlene und… wie hieß sie gleich? Irgendwas Biblisches."

„Esther."

„Esther, richtig. Die kleine Rebellin, die ihren Glaubensbrüdern mittels hinterlistiger Freizügigkeit einen Feiertag verschafft hat. Ihre wollte mit Ihnen zum Glück nur auf eine Shoppingtour gehen. Machen Sie sich auf absonderliche Wünsche gefasst. Schuhtechnisch gesehen. Ich dachte, ich warne Sie vor."

Chase spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Er war Zudringlichkeiten von House gewohnt, aber dass er sich an seinem Telefon vergreifen würde, hatte er nicht mit einkalkuliert.

„Schade, dass Sie keinen David oder Mordechai in Ihrer Liste haben", fuhr House humorlos fort. „Hätte mir gefallen. Das wäre mal was Neues gewesen."

Chase nahm das Telefon an sich. „Vermutlich haben Sie das auch Naomi und den anderen erzählt."

„Wenn sie es ernst mit Ihnen meinen würden, wäre ihnen das egal gewesen. Ich helfe Ihnen nur, eine erste Auswahl zu treffen."

Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Es geht Sie eigentlich nichts an, oder?"

„Wenn Sie sich in die Falsche verlieben? Gott bewahre. Solange Sie Ihr Privatleben vom Beruf trennen können, können Sie tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Schließlich sind Sie ein großer Junge, oder nicht?"

Er warf ihm den Ball zu, den er ein wenig ungeschickt mit der linken Hand auffing.

Chase zog den Stuhl ihm gegenüber heran und setzte sich, während er das Telefon in seiner Hemdtasche verstaute. „So wie Sie und Cuddy."

„Ich vernasche Cuddy regelmäßig nach Feierabend. Im Dienst lasse ich die Finger von ihr. – Na ja, meistens jedenfalls."

„Dann haben Sie nichts dagegen, solange ich mich nach Feierabend verabrede."

„Und sich mit Frauen treffen, die nicht buchstabieren können? Hm." Er tat so, als müsste er einen Moment darüber nachdenken. „Besser, als wenn Sie sich mit Männern treffen, die nicht buchstabieren können. Das würde mich kränken."

Er spielte mit dem Ball in seinen Händen. „Sie hatten Prostituierte."

„Glauben Sie mir, das Geld ist gut angelegt. Besser als in Abendessen in sündhaft teuren Restaurants oder stutzerhaften Kaschmirpullovern. Ich bin billiger weggekommen als Sie."

Er sah auf das Spielzeug in seinen Händen nieder und fühlte sich plötzlich bemüßigt, sich zu verteidigen. „Es sind nette Mädchen. Ich gehe aus mit ihnen. Ich habe Spaß mit ihnen."

„Und die Mädchen ohne Zweifel mit Ihnen." Er sagte es ohne Wertung, ohne unterschwelligen Tadel. Trotzdem überkam ihn das Gefühl, subtil gemaßregelt zu werden.

„Es ist einfach", sagte er. „Es ist nichts Verpflichtendes."

„In anderen Worten, Sie holen Ihre verlorene Jugend nach, in der Sie nicht viel mehr hatten als einen Elfenbeinturm und Daddys kaltes, kaltes Bankkonto."

„Ja", sagte er achselzuckend. „Wenn Sie es so sehen, haben Sie vermutlich recht."

„Und das befreit Sie. Macht Sie glücklich. Lässt Sie die graue Wirklichkeit für ein paar Stunden vergessen. Gut für Sie."

„Es könnte ein Glückstreffer darunter sein."

„Weil Sie ja immer so viel Glück haben. Oder sind es hohe Wangenknochen und ein hübsches Gesicht? Oder doch Ihre spendablen Gentlemanmanieren? Darauf stehen die Mädels, nicht?"

„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was Sie das angeht." Er warf den Ball über die Tischplatte zurück.

House fing ihn auf und gab ihn sofort wieder an ihn weiter. „Nach welchen Kriterien sortieren Sie? Intelligenz ist es offensichtlich nicht, nach dem, was ich an Ihrem Telefon gehört habe. Haarfarbe? Politische Orientierung? Körbchengröße? Oder suchen Sie nach einer, die Sie an die Leine nimmt?"

„Jetzt, da Sie in einer Beziehung sind, müssten Sie das am besten wissen."

„Oh, schnippisch." Er fing den zurückgeworfenen Ball auf, und um seinen Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln. „Sind Sie etwa neidisch?"

„Waren Sie neidisch?" fragte er zurück.

Der Ball wechselte erneut den Besitzer.

„Worum ich Sie beneiden könnte, ist vergänglich."

„Liebe ist auch vergänglich."

„Sie sprechen aus Erfahrung."

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

„Sie haben ihr nicht vertraut."

„Vertrauen Sie Cuddy?"

House hielt den Ball an sein Kinn gepresst und sah ihn an. „Ich kenne sie gut. Ich hatte Zeit genug, sie kennen zu lernen."

„Irgendwann mussten Sie damit anfangen. Es fängt alles irgendwann an."

„Oh, Sie klingen ja plötzlich so weise", spottete House, doch ein Lächeln lag in seinen Augenwinkeln, bevor er ihm den Ball erneut zuwarf. „In welchem Ratgeber haben Sie das aufgeschnappt?"

„Sie glauben, ich bin dumm, naiv und oberflächlich."

„Dumm und oberflächlich, vielleicht. Aber naiv sind Sie nicht."

Er fragte sich, weshalb er sich das anhörte.

„Ich komme zu spät zu einer Verabredung."

„Was, noch eine?" House tat erstaunt. „Gibt es wirklich ganze fünf Frauen in Princeton, die auf Ihren Liebreiz hereinfallen?"

Allmählich dämmerte es. „Sie haben ihnen nicht-… Das haben Sie nicht getan."

Oder doch?

„Ich fand es gerecht, ihren Auserwählten mitzuteilen, dass sie Konkurrenz haben. Dann legen sie sich mehr ins Zeug, wissen Sie." Er zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Aufstöhnend sank Chase zurück. Der Ball prallte unsanft gegen seine Brust, und er griff mit beiden Händen danach, bevor er ihm in den Schoß fallen konnte.

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, es liegt Ihnen etwas an diesen Frauen."

„Ich sitze nicht allein zuhause herum, wenn ich mich mit ihnen verabrede."

„Und weil eine von ihnen hin und wieder einen Termin wahrnehmen muss, suchen Sie sich Alternativen. Mögen Sie Ihr Zuhause so wenig? Oder sind Sie damit beschäftigt, die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen? Dabei geraten Sie schnell selbst in die Mühle."

„Sie raten mir also, ich soll auf die große Liebe meines Lebens warten."

"Ich rate Ihnen gar nichts." House griff nach seinem Stock und erhob sich. Die Unterredung war beendet.

„Glauben Sie daran?" fragte er, als House seinen Mantel überzog. „An die große Liebe?"

„Glauben Sie daran?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde gern, schätze ich."

„Glauben Sie, Tamara und Esther sind potentielle Kandidaten?"

Nein. Und auch Charlene nicht und nicht Naomi.

Es war nicht das, was ihn glücklich machte, aber eine Ehe hatte es auch nicht geschafft.

Er hielt House den Ball hin, den dieser nahm und sorgfältig auf seinen angestammten Platz zurücklegte.

„Sie sind glücklich", erkannte er. „Es macht Sie glücklich, dass sie bei Ihnen ist."

„Solange Sie Spaß haben an kichernden Naomis und analphabetischen Tamaras und sich an infantilen Vergnügungen wie schnellem Sex und Gesprächen mit Esther über Manoloschläppchen erfreuen …"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

Er sah zur Glastür, und als Chase sich umdrehte, sah er Dr. Cuddy auf dem Flur stehen. Sie winkte, und auf ihrem Gesicht stand ein Lächeln, das er noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte.

„Viel Glück mit Ihrem potentiellen Glückstreffer", sagte House, und für einen Moment, noch im Weggehen, ruhte seine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drückte sie.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals von ihm angefasst worden zu sein.

Er nickte Cuddy durch die Glastür zu, und sie erwiderte die Geste.

Chase sah zu, wie er auf sie zuhinkte, und ihre Finger verschränkten sich wie selbstverständlich ineinander.

Es war Feierabend, niemand würde es stören.

Er sah sie nebeneinander den Gang hinunter laufen, bis sie aus seiner Sicht verschwunden waren.

Dann nahm er das Telefon und löschte die gespeicherten Telefonnummern.

Tamara, Esther, Charlene und Naomi.

Er würde sich ohnehin nicht mehr bei ihnen melden können.

Nicht, nachdem House mit ihnen gesprochen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er seine Tasche und ging allein in seinen Feierabend.

**Fin**


End file.
